Danny
Leigh Daniel "Seven and 3 Quarters" Avidan (born March 14th, 1979), better known as Danny Sexbang of the band Ninja Sex Party and commonly referred to as Danny or Dan, is a member of Game Grumps and the co-host of Steam Train. He joined the show following Jon's departure on June 25, 2013 and assumed the title of "Not-So-Grump". Career YouTube Danny partners with his friend Arin Hanson(Or better known as Egoraptor), on Game Grumps, taking the title "Not-So-Grump." He is also co-host on Steam Train with Ross O'Donovan. He joined the Grumps on June 25, 2013, taking place of Jon Jafari when he left. Shortly after, Danny started to slowly leave Steam Train until he was eventually replaced by Barry and other Grumps. Danny also has a YouTube channel of his own called Ninja Sex Party, where he posts music videos for his band of the same name. Music Ninja Sex Party Danny is the lead singer of the band, Ninja Sex Party. He has a "sidekick" named Brian, or Ninja Brian, who is a pianist and keyboardist. They have two albums out, "NSFW," and "Strawberries and Cream." They also have an upcoming album named "Attitude City." Starbomb Danny, Brian and Arin have formed a band called Starbomb, and have released two albums. They normally make parodies of classic Nintendo video games. History with Game Grumps He was first mentioned by the Grumps back in the Banjo Kazooie playthrough, when Arin begins to tell a story about going to karaoke with Danny and Ninja Brian towards the end of part 4, "Who Farted?," and continues the story in the next episode, "Jon's Favorite Part." He was also briefly mentioned in the Mario Party 8 episode, "It's Retro," and the Pocky & Rocky episode "Rocky Road." Danny made his first actual appearance in the video "Ode to Jon," and his first appearance as a Grump in the Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! playthrough. Unofficially, his "Mayor Luigi" joke in the Super Mario Bros. 2 episode "A Fine Day For Mayoring" represents a point where general acceptance of the new "Not-So-Grump" shifted greatly in his favor. Steam Train He is also one of the conductors of Steam Train, with Ross as his co-host. Apparently, as a result of spending time with Ross on Steam Train, Danny has begun to keep a list of what he calls "Rossisms", odd sayings that Ross says nonchalantly, such as "that train has sailed" or "it's like listening to a mirror." Trivia *Dan and the new editor, Kevin, share a reoccurring dream about having babies with the Raptorian Realm Prophet, Raptor Jesus. * Danny honestly said "She's pretty" when referring to a pink anthromorphised bunny of some kind. (''Sonic Boom'': Grabbing Air - Part 26) * Danny stated that there are only five games that he is good at: Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, Super Mario Bros. 2, Karate Kid, Out of This World, and Contra. Danny has also demonstrated considerable skill at Strider, Kung Fu, The Goonies II on the NES, Kirby's Dream Course ''on the SNES, and ''Ribbit King on the GameCube. * As stated in part 7 of Space Quest IV, Danny's favorite games of all time are Sierra point-and-click games. * Danny stated that he has a cochlear implant in Pokemon FireRed, part 63, though this was most likely just a dick joke, as he pronounced it "cockular." * Danny's full stagename is Daniel Y. Sexbang. Danny claims that the Y stands for "You", saying his name is "enveloping you in a sensual manner". * Danny's favorite band is Rush as said in the Game Grumps AMA. * Danny once wrestled an alligator in the Everglades while he was high. At least one photograph of this incident was taken. Eleven years after this happened, Danny declared that, in retrospect, it was a very stupid idea. * Danny once spent upwards of $800 on champagne and strippers during a drunken bender in New Orleans several years ago. * In part 1 of the Rygar playthrough, Danny told Arin that when he was ten years old, he stuck his head out the window of a moving car, got his New York Giants hat blown off, cried about it, and his father went into oncoming traffic to get it back for him. * Dan was in two bands before Ninja Sex Party: The Northern Hues & Skyhill. * He is known for having unusually large thumbs. * His first game to play on Game Grumps was Mike Tyson's Punch Out!! for NES. * His favorite food is Skittles, (and Ritz crackers), though he has stated that he has been given way too many packs of them, and though he appreciates it, he wants no more Skittles from fans. ** His favorite thing to wash Skittles down with is Pepsi. * Danny was 33 years old as of Part 8 of the Wind Waker HD series. * In one episode of Super Mario Sunshine, it was mentioned that Dan is half Norwegian. * Danny claims that, when he was 24 years old, he spent every day playing The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind and smoking pot; he was unemployed at the time. Danny says that this went on for so long that he began to confuse people in real life with Morrowind characters. * Danny's father was born in Israel. After serving as a tank commander in the Yom Kippur war, he moved to the USA, where he met Danny's mother in a subway. They got engaged not long after. * In episode 20 of Super Mario Sunshine, Danny tells Arin a story about how he did, in fact, build the Qumran Caves and convinced his father of it despite its unlikelihood. * Danny revealed in Super Mario Sunshine episode 9 that he was once invited to an orgy, but did not join. * Danny is Jewish, he has, however, stated he is not a practicing member of the faith. * As revealed in Go Vacation: Let's Go Dance - Part 5, Danny is left-handed. * According to the Game Grumps Calendar, his birthday is on March 14th. * Dan's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Maxwell Sexbang IV was the first person in history to use the word "totally". * As revealed in [[Upgraded Jams|Part 13 of Super Metroid]], Danny's all time favorite movie is The Last Unicorn. * In the 19th episode of Wind Waker HD, Danny mentions he became very sick in his late teens with mononucleosis and, although he recovered, suffered from depression and OCD afterwards. * When Danny was in high school, he injured his neck trying to suck his own dick. He swore to never try it again but tried 2 weeks later.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIf8-nlFKfI It is unknown if he has attempted to do so since. * When Danny first started masturbating, he would masturbate by rubbing his hands on his dick as though he were making a fire.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIf8-nlFKfI * Danny has stated that The Legend Of Zelda on the NES is one of his favorite games of all time. * Danny's iconic scar on his right eyebrow was received when he fell off a box at age 3. * Danny is 6'3" and 150 pounds, as mentioned in Punch Out!!: Mac's Back. * At MagFest 2014, Danny (though either as a joke or not) said the inspiration for the Danny Sexbang outfit was made when he watched The Blue Blazer on television and made his own costume. When Owen Hart (aka: Blue Blazer) tragically died, Danny put the costume away for 8 years until he started his current band where he said he was going to honor The Blue Blazer by wearing the outfit again. * Dan stated in Part 31 of Pokemon FireRed that as a kid he had bought a My Little Pony doll after finding out his sister had one. He decided to show it to his friends at school. *Dans sisters name is Dana Avidan-Cohn @InStyleDana * Danny's dick is named Excalibur and he used it to change the course of European History as stated in Pokemon FireRed: Junk Talk - PART 40 This was a reference to a Ninja Sex Party song. Whilst learning how to pole dance, Danny hurt Excalibur. No further info on this situation has been released. * According to himself in Super Mario World: Finale - PART 18, people used to refer to him as "The Bony Beetle" because an area of his body was "hard as steel". Bony Beetle is the name of a Mario enemy which he saw in the credits, which caused him to take note of this. * In the episode of Pokemon FireRed: Waking Snorlax, he stated that he has named his nuts Alpha and Omega. * Dan has stated that he is obsessed with Wolf Job, and that he and his friends constantly message it to each other. * In the episode Rescue Rangers 2: Haunted House, Dan reveals that he wears contact lenses. * Dan has also stated he has perfect pitch, although fans have speculated this statement is false because Arin has often asked "What key is this song is?" and Dan would reply "Dude I'm not good with keys, dude." * Dan stated in BattleBlock Theater - Part 4 that he used to work for Maker Studios, of which Polaris is a sub-network. * Dan has shown that he slightly understands, and speaks, the French language, as stated in the Steam Train episode: Guns of Icarus Online, and shown in the Game Grumps episode: Play with the Teletubbies, when Dan states "Parlez-vous français?" which translates to "Do you speak French?". This is most likely because of the semester he spent in France. * Danny lost his virginity when he was 23 years old.Katamari Damacy: Danny Goes to the Nudie Bar * Danny helped Rhett and Link write their song Epic Rap Battle: Nerd vs. Geek. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Tvy_Pbe5NA * Danny's sister used to practice fencing. And is in his own words, is "The Craziest Fucking Fencer, Westfield New Jersey had ever seen." (in Shovel Knight Part 13). * Danny was originally going to be on the Game Grumps channel alongside Jon and Arin, with the spin-off show Steam Train. He was going to be hosting Steam Train with Ross while Jon and Arin hosted Game Grumps. This soon changed when Jon departed from GameGrumps. He was the easiest replacement for Jon and was seen fit to assume the title "Not so Grump". * Danny said in Dragon's Lair (episode) that if he eats late at night or sleeps on his back he has nightmares or "sleep paralysis" in which he has to call Barry to hold him. * Danny is very knowledgeable in the topic of sports. * Danny has demonstrated multiple times on GameGrumps that he can imitate the sound of a bong perfectly. * Danny stated in "Pokemon FireRed: Bugalug - Part 5" that he does not have "fully functioning sweat glands". * Danny has also stated in "Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze: Leave no One Behind - Part 10" that because he does not have "properly functioning sweat glands" he suffered from dehydration to an extreme point where he lost his vision and could only see white for twenty minutes. He then stated he became crazy fucking scared because of his temporary blindness. *Danny has a tendency of smelling pretty bad, but only on Tuesdays. * In the Super Smash Bros for Wii U episode of Grumpcade, Ross said that Arin, Barry and himself manage to fool Danny into believing that Lucario was a fan-made character to be in Smash Bros for a sick child. Ross first mentioned the story in part 2 of the Double Dragon Neon playthrough. * In Yoshi's Cookie Episode 1: National Treasure. Danny revealed the size of his penis to be "seven and three quarters". Whether this refers to inches, centimeters, hands or literal 25 cent coins remains unknown. * According to the Indoor Kids podcast, Danny used to take karate classes, but he didn't want to hit people anymore. So he dropped out and joined a dance class.(This could be the idea for his song "I Just Wanna Dance" where Danny is a ninja that wants to dance.) ** Danny had blue hair and dreadlocks in the same year. (Pokemon FireRed 102) * His dream car is the Ford Pinto, a car famous for exploding due to a design flaw. * In Pokemon FireRed: "Tucked Snuggly" Danny mentions that his grandfather was a Holocaust survivor. * He has an erection roughly 87 times per day. When he does, he tells all people to "SHUT UP" and proudly announces his erection. * Dan is a fan of the San Jose Sharks hockey team. * In Kirby's Dream Course Part 15 Dan has stated that Kevin used the age of 35 as an example for "when he's old", where Dan responded with "Thanks for using my age as an example for old people" However Dan did not turn 35 until March 14th, which was after that recording. References Navigation Category:People Category:Table Flip Guests Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Featured Articles